witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Ürphea
Ürphea (우르파, translated Urfa in Witch Spring 2) is the third continent of the Witch Spring world that is under the jurisdiction of the King of Vavelia, along with the continents of Vavelia and Derkarr. Of the three continents, it is furthest away from Vavelia, where the Pope resided, and it is thus suspected by Justice to be the least affected by the Spring War. In fact, the Pope only visited the continent once, at the beginning of his rise to power, and never visited again. It is the setting of Witch Spring 4, where it is revealed that Moccamori won Ürphea's Spring War. Despite this, she faces fierce opposition from the humans—and even some deities—that remain on the continent. Overview Witch Spring 3 In the post-game of Witch Spring 3, Justice travels with Pieberry to Derkarr to meet Esther regarding the disappearance of Shubethian merchants who went to Ürphea. Under the Pope's rule, news about their disappearance was silenced, but an investigation team sent there by King Rafaelo after the Pope's death similarly disappeared. Suspicious about what lay in Ürphea that caused even the Pope to leave them alone, Justice decides that he and Pieberry should scout the area. Pieberry later tells Black Joe that her mother learned the ugly-bird magic trapping him in his form from a deity in Ürphea. (Said deity is revealed to be Laura in Witch Spring 4.) Locations The Pruto Tree serves as Moccamori's home base and is divided into four areas: the Lobby, where she meets her minions and soldiers; the Royal Chamber, where she can change her outfit, craft items, set her spells, sleep, teleport, and write in her journal (save/load); the Training Floor, where she can raise her skill levels; and the Pruto Mountaintop, where she can fly to certain areas. Ancient Land Region All areas in this region are unlocked during Chapter 3, Ancient Land event. * Ancient Land Core Entryway (teleport area) ** Ancient Land Heart * Ancient Land Eastern Isle * Ancient Land Northern Isle * Ancient Land Western Isle Kabanes Region *Fire Forest *Kabanes Swamp (teleport area) *Kabanes Cave **Meteornix's Chamber *Kabanes Village Lunata Region * Lunata Altar * Lunata Forest * Lunata Mine ** Lunata Mine Deep Level *** Plano Plain * Lunata Village ** Marronnier Forest ** Lunata Village Eastern Secret Area * Northern Lunata Forest (teleport area) * Western Lunata Forest ** Warrior's Hideout Nova Region * Cave Under Nova Temple Entrance (teleport area) * Dragon Valley ** Terrenord's Land * Hill of Wind ** Sky Island (Nova's Temple; unlocked during Chapter 3, Nova Temple event) * Frozen Cave ** Ice Plateau * Path of Illusion ** Miyawood Village (teleport area under special conditions) * White Rock Mountain ** White Rock Mountain Backside ** White Rock Mountain Cave Pruto Region *Pruto Village *Moccamori's Castle (teleport area) ** Moccamori Castle Interior *** Moccamori Castle Dungeon *Pruto Forest (teleport area) **Charlie's Spring *East Pruto Forest **Crystal Cave ***Seal Chamber *Pruto Bridge *Fruit Forest (shared with Rubid) **Pruto Lake Rubid Region *Dark Stone Cave *Fruit Forest (shared with Pruto) *Rubid Village **Eastern Shore ***Lunata Beach ****Small Cave in Eastern Shore **Moccamori's Old House ***Moccamori's House **Shukrina's Mansion (only unlocked in Chapter 3, Rubid Village event) Varnado Region * Fairy's Maze * Varnado Garden ** Mirac's Spring (teleport area) * Corrupted Varnado ** Corrupted Land of Origin ** Fairy's Haven Category:Locations